


More Than Anything

by darling_pet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Emotional, F/M, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Lies, Love, Makeup, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Secrets, Short One Shot, Thrones, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After a great deal of time apart, Loki tries to win you back with his silver tongue.





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

You didn’t think you’d ever see the charming God of Mischief again in this lifetime and yet, here he stands in your modest Asgardian home, with his proverbial tail between his legs.

Of course he’d be apprehensive to beg for your forgiveness. You had left him a couple years ago when you found out he committed treason against the All-Father with his brother.

But it had  _killed_  you when you heard the news that Loki had sacrificed himself bravely during a treacherous fight against the Dark Elves. It felt like part of you had died along with him. Maybe you were wrong to end things...

Though this was all a mute point, as your once dark-haired love now looks upon you like you’re a sight for his sore emerald eyes.

“You must understand, my dear, it was by necessary means. Thor needed my assistance, naturally, and I would have said yes to nearly  _anything_  in order to escape that cell.”

You nod but offer no verbal response quite yet. Loki continues, “You were all I could think about in there. The thoughts of you kept me sane, (Y/N).”

You wish your hands would reach out to touch him, but they remain in front of you, fidgeting.  _He is real, isn’t he? Not an illusion?_

“Did you ever think of me?” You avert your gaze from the spellbinding god. “Not even once?” he tries again. Your heart screams at you to answer him, to tell him the truth.

“If there is so much as an inch of hope,” he says, taking a careful step toward you, “please tell me.”

You meet his eyes, finally. “I’ve thought of you, yes. More than I’d care to admit…” Your words turn quiet (but Loki surely heard them) and he appears more confident at his chance with you because of it. He crouches in closer to your personal space and you find yourself having trouble breathing.  _My body betrays me._

“I want you back,” he declares as if it’s the only thing he’s ever been sure of, “more than anything, my love.”

“More than the throne?” you quip.

“More than the throne, though, I have technically succeeded in that feat now, and yet, I still feel empty.”

“Wait, you  _what_?”

“Not important,” he waves you off, “though I will explain it to you. I just need you to take one last chance on me. I won’t mess this up again if you let me in.”

Your insides twist themselves into knots at the prospect. Can you really trust him?  _Call me a fool..._

“Alright,” you concede, barely getting the word out before he kisses you with a desperate urgency, pent up from the last couple years. He steals your breath away and you can’t help but smile because this feels all so wonderfully familiar.

“You won’t lie to me?”

“Absolutely not,” he agrees, eyes already twinkling.

“No dastardly plans?

“ _Dastardly_? No, wouldn’t think of it.”

“Okay, then, start talking.” The corner of Loki’s mouth tugs up.

“First, where do you stand on  _plays_ , my darling?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "ᑕᗩᑎ ᑭᒪEᗩᔕE ᗪO TᕼE ᒪOKI ᙭ ᖇEᗩᗪEᖇ ᗯᕼEᖇE Iᑎ TᕼOᖇ 3 ᒪOKI TᖇY TO GET ᕼEᖇ ᗷᗩᑕK ᗩᑎᗪ ᕼE ᗪOEᔕ. ᗩᑎᗪ TᕼEY ᗷEᑕOᗰE ᗩ ᑕOᑌᑭᒪE ᗩGᗩIᑎ. ᗩᑎᗪ ᗩᒪᔕO TᕼE ᖇEᗩᗪEᖇ Iᔕ ᗩᔕGᗩᖇᗪIᗩᑎ ᑕᗩᑎ YOᑌ ᗩT ᒪEᗩᔕT TᖇY TO ᗪO TᕼIᔕ Oᑎ ᑭᒪEᗩᔕE."


End file.
